xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eaters of Corpse
The Deadly Soul Eaters of Corpse are deadly Corpsians that patrol the Twilight Void and make sure that no-one who enters their dominion ever leave. History Creation The Soul-Eaters of Corpse were created after Eostra discovered how to create Corpsians with her own special powers. First she created the Soul Seekers, with their ability to track souls, then the Soul Guardians, with the extra ability to weaken souls, Soul Renders, with the extra ability to dominate and possess souls (Including the souls of living beings). Finally, she created the most powerful Soul Corpsian, (and the most powerful overall Corpsians), who contained so much of her power they were nicknamed the "Children of Eostra". They possessed the extra abilities to rip souls from a living body and devour them-Eostra's most powerful abilities. Eostra, seeing how powerful they were, used them to be the ultimate destroyers, and plotted to loose them on her enemies in her deadly plan for dark revenge. War of Xaterex During the Xaterex War, Eostra used the Soul Eaters' power to augment her own when she annihilated Xaterex. Before then, she would send prisoners that she could not kill (Or prisoners that she wanted to torture.) to the Twilight Void. Many of the warriors who were captured during the Xaterex War are still rotting there, wondering weather the long war is finally over. After the destruction of Xaterex, Eostra charged them with guarding the Void for all eternity. There they remained for nigh on a millenium, guarding their prisoners. Presant Day The Soul Eaters have a ridged heirchy, with the Soul Eliminators dominating every aspect of Soul Corpse life. However, their minions do their work for them. As the Soul Corpsians are virtually souless, they do not resent the control of the Eliminators. Society Soul Eliminators control every aspect of Soul Eater life, honored by all Corpsians for shedding all vestiges of emotion. The masochist Soul Renders control the Fenrakk Bonding Program, and created the Stiched One to serve the Soul Eaters. Soul Guardians and Soul Defenders guard the Soul Bastions, where all prisoners of the Twilight Void are kept, and hunt down trespassers too powerful for the Soul Seekers to take on alone. Soul Seekers hunt down prisoners alongside Soul Guardians and Soul Marauders, and take surviving prisoners, whose souls are devoured and bodies thrown into the darkest pits. Tactics Coming Soon Subtypes Soul Seeker-Lowest in the heirchy, their duty is to collect ad spy on prisoners of the Twilight Void. Soul Guardian-Guards of Soul Bastions, they guard prisoners of the void Soul Defender-Brutal, genetically advanced Guardians Soul Marauder-Visious Marauder Dogs with the ability to sense souls Soul Render-elite guards Soul Eliminator-the highest of the Soul Eaters and commanders of the twilight Void, they answer to none save the enigmatic Twilight Lords. Abilities and Traits Soul Eaters all posess different abilities of Eostra's based on their subtype. Each Soul Corpsian (Save the Soul Marauder, who were not created by Eostra, but are genetically advanced Marauder Dogs) posesses all the abilities of the variety below it. Likewise, no Soul Corpsian save the Soul Eliminator posseses the Soul Maruader's ability. Soul Seeker- Track Souls Soul Guardian- Weaken Souls, Track Souls Soul Defender- Weaken Souls, Track Souls Soul Marauder- Sense and Track Souls Soul Render- Sever Souls, Weaken Souls, Track Souls Soul Eliminator- Eat Souls, Sever Souls, Sense and Track Souls, Weaken Souls Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline